What Have You Done Now?
by Ann Nona Miss
Summary: "It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." - "Save Me". Then recording just ended. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, & Hinata
1. Chapter one: Sakura

**What Have You Done now?**

_**Chapter One: Sakura**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Naruto characters, just the plot._

**Summary:** _"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more. "Save me" Then recording just ended._

* * *

She coolly looked around, a bit of nervousness slipping through her composure. The soft ringing in her ear gently reassured her that someone, this certain someone was going to be with her. Even if it was over the phone. Despite the fact that she was in a well crowded area didn't mean she wasn't secure. This mall, it was huge. One could get lost just by trying to go to every store. It was the biggest mall in the world. She viewed the area from the second floor, her body slightly hiding behind a plant but in plain view.

People walked to and from different places, oblivious to the apple green eyes watching them. Sadly, she was watching chaotic, busy people instead to taking in the beautiful view of the fountain just below her or even the glass ceiling just above her. She would have been able to take a look at the late afternoon sky, but she wasn't here for luxury.

She drew a nervous breath. "Hello? Sakura-chan?" She gave out a relieved breath, who knew things could go so wrong. "Naruto" her voice was hesitant as she closed her eyes tears wanting to well up in her sockets. Gez, she had missed his voice. How long has it been? "It's really you" He sounded a bit angry but more hurt. A few months? It was for a purpose. To protect him, but now... Now she couldn't push him away. No matter how much she pushed and shoved, she needed him.

She knew he would forgive her. He always had. Hasn't he? "Yeah" She spoke softly. He took an intake of breath and a second later she heard a voice. A female voice. "Naruto, is everything okay?" She knew that voice and pain suffocated her lungs as her heart flip-flopped into her gut. Guilty, she was guilty at what she was going to do. Anyone but him. Anyone. But she knew only he could do this, save her from her falling grace. "I am fine Hinata, I'll just be a moment."

"Sakura, I am on a date. I'll call you back later." She bit her lip as her eye caught onto something black and it was staring straight at her. She froze, unsure if she could go through this. "Sakura" Her attention went back to the phone. "Can you come here?" She bluntly asked. Naruto snorted. "Really? Sakura? Of all the times-"

"I didn't say to come meet me." She stated "I don't have much time…" The male clad in all black, he was gone with a mere blink of her eyes. She knew she couldn't run, not anymore. "Sakura, you aren't making sense" Sakura gave a sad sigh. "In front of Kaylnn Antique. Behind the green-" She cut herself off as she tossed her phone into the potted plant while she turned around. She was sure Naruto heard the dull noise as the phone hit the soil. She had no time to hang up.

"Don't touch me" Sakura stated as she turned around. The man clad in black wasn't alone, he had a bigger bulker friend. "I don't have it, never did!" She shouted over the worried voice of Naruto calling after her from the plant. It wouldn't do good if they found her phone before Naruto did. They remained silent, but Sakura wasn't going to go down without a ruckus. "I am just trying to live my life! Why the hell are you bothering me? Haven't you people done enough?" The phone became silent. She was sure Naruto hung up, thinking she was nuts. Or maybe he believed her, she was a shady figure and wasn't sure if she'd believe herself. If he didn't then he most defiantly won't be prepared. If he didn't then the world as they knew it wouldn't be the same anymore.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, it wouldn't go down great if I have to break your little neck…" The one she saw on the first floor. He was the one to speak first. "Is that a threat?" She stated softly. "I don't think _he_ would like his goods damaged, better yet, dead" she spoke more harshly. "He can compromise" and she was surely positive that he didn't care, not one bit. So he didn't know, good. Less the people know, the better. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at them, "Fine". She was beat. She had been before they arrived. She moved forward as they took a hold of both her upper arms. "Really?" she stated. "Precautions" the bulkier male stated. She sighed as they led her away, far away.

With her hearing, she heard her name, it was far and the other two remained deaf to it. She turned and apple green clashed with vibrant blue. It was like time stood still. He came. Very fast. Then she noticed Hinata catching up. He couldn't move to save her for tons of reasons. One, it wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get taken away. Two, if he did, Hinata would get hurt in more ways than one. Frustration, she knew he was frustrated that he couldn't do a damn thing. Her eyes never left his as his never left hers but soon the stare was forced away as she was taken around a corner.

* * *

Naruto ran, Hinata after him. He couldn't even get a word out to tell her what was going on. He felt guilty, this was supposed to be a perfect date. But she called. She always ruined everything. The Teme was right, he was still a sucker for her. He loved her even now. Even after everything she had done. The duo ran, luckily they were already out at the mall. He could save her, he could… Hinata. Why did she have to do this? Why was she so complicated? Selfish? He wished she was back to her younger self, when things weren't complicated to her and he still had his cute little crush on her. Teme was lucky to grow out of his. Or so he thought. Sometimes he'd act weird when it came to her as well.

He saw it, in the distance the store and he saw her. She was a beautiful as he remembered. Long curly hair hanging down her back, her bangs pinned back showing her forehead. He wished he could go back when she feared that adorable forehead of hers. Ugly men were touching her, dragging her frail looking boy away. Hinata gasped as she witness what was happen. How can no one notice the pink haired female get dragged away? "Sakura" He yelled, more like choked out. Her head turned and bright blue clashed with deep green. He skidded to a stop, it was then he knew he couldn't go after her.

Those weren't just men. Those _men_ worked with the devil himself. Hinata would just get mixed in with the cross fire. A ghost of a smile hit Sakura's lips and she turned her head when they turned the corner. "Shit!" He yelled out loud, "What the hell has she got herself into?" He yelled out furious. He turned to his phone, hanging up on the call he still held with her, only to redial her number. As if she could answer.

The soft ring of her phone went off behind him. Hinata moved towards the green plant and picked up the sleek black phone from the planter. _"I didn't say to come meet me."_ Her words hit him hard. She knew the men in black were coming, she knew this was going to happen. He snatched the phone out of Hinata's hand once the last ring went off and it dimmed into black. Pushing the button on top to turn it on a security screen came up. He wouldn't know her password, but he knew someone who would. He wasn't dumb, she left this phone here for a reason. He pocketed it.

But why him? "Naruto who were those men? Is Sakura in trouble?" Hinata she looked just as worried as he felt. Bless her soul. She was so kind, so generous, so loving. Darn Sakura for getting her mixed up with this. She witnessed it, now she is in for it. "Hinata, promise me you will forget this. You will forget those men and even forget Sakura" He turned hard eyes on her. She looked slightly scared, he had never looked so serious towards her. "B-but Sakura" Naruto shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata, you could die. It is better if we forget this"

Hinata wasn't dumb, "But you aren't. Sakura left her phone for a reason… You are going to look into it." Naruto sighed as he started to walk away, dragging Hinata with him. "Hinata, Sakura didn't want to drag you into this" He spoke softly. "I don't want you dragged into this. If you get hurt, or worse, die. I couldn't never forgive myself" He explained.

"But she dragged you into this? Why? She hasn't spoken to you in six months and you will go after her." Hinata countered. She had a feeling this was more than just a coincidence and she wanted to help.

Naruto gave a pained expression, "I want to help her too Naruto and I will" she demanded. Well, that shook Naruto up pretty bad, Hinata was normally shy and receiving the demands, not giving them. He sighed, "You aren't going to let this go?" She shook her head. "I just watched a friend get dragged away. Of course not" Hinata was so perfect. "I need to call the Teme" he spoke softly pulling out his phone.


	2. Chapter Two: Save Me

**What Have You Done Now?**

_**Chapter 2: Save Me**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto characters, just the plot.

**Summary: **_"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more "Save me" Then recording just ended._

* * *

Behind thick wooden doors, the duo stood. Well, one stood, the other frantically pushed the doorbell as if it was going to make the owner of the house, more like mansion, come that much faster. The huge oak door opened and soon enough a frazzled male with obsidian ruffled hair and matching eyes peaked out. "There better be a damn good reason why you're here, especially after all this time." He spoke, mad, was that lipstick on his collar? Guess Naruto wasn't the only one out on a date.

His dark eyes looked at Hinata and her eyes rounded into fear. Sasuke was irked and showing it. Anyone would be if they were probably in the middle of… getting some… then they get blocked. "Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I thought I asked for you to be _alone_" Sasuke snorted as a red head appeared next to Sasuke. "Oh, it's you. Why are you here? Sasuke doesn't want to be our friend anymore." The red head leveled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Good to see you too Karin" Naruto stated as he pushed Hinata in and literally shoved Karin out. "On second thought, it really isn't that good. Bye." He slammed the door in her face, locked it, strolled right on in, and headed for the Sasuke's room on the second floor. Sasuke looked even more irked but didn't make a move to go after the raging red head that was now screaming in front of his door. He wasn't in the mood to try and calm her down, or more like, listen to her annoying voice.

"What is it? I was in the middle of something" Sasuke snapped as they headed up the stairs. Really it's been months since he even last talked to Naruto, not since the last disaster happened. Then out of the blue he calls, demands to come over, barges in, and shoves his lady friend out the door. Stale mate. Sasuke knew something was up and the only thing he could think of was Sakura. She must have screwed something up again. She messes with the poor boy's head, even Sasuke's head. But they couldn't say they both weren't wrapped around her fingers. Even Sasuke thought she was done pulling them around in circles, it's been months.

"Sakura" Naruto states as they reach his room. And the noble prize of knowing goes to Sasuke. "What did she do this time? Actually, quite frankly I am tired of her bull shit so I don't want to hear about it." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Hinata closed the door and awkwardly stood there. "Something bad has happened," Naruto spoke up. A little worry was shone in Sasuke's eyes but he held up a front. "When is she not, now if you please, you have already ruined my night. More like, Sakura has." He huffed.

"Sakura has been kidnapped!" Hinata suddenly spoke before any of the men could banter more. They looked at her with shock. "Sh-she's gone" She stated softly and she twiddled her thumbs together. "What do you mean kidnapped?" Sasuke seethed. Naruto spoke up. "We were at the mall, she called. At first I was skeptical. After all this time, she kept her promise, so I answered it. She was so scared…" Naruto was beating himself up for not noticing it earlier. If he could have been there earlier… But Hinata. "By the time we got to her, they were already taking her…" Naruto spoke up.

"They?" Naruto growled. "ROOT, they were there" Sasuke's face became impassive. "ROOT? _The_ ROOT? Special Ops ROOT?" Now Sasuke was skeptical. Hinata gasped finally recognizing who pulled Sakura away and _why_ Naruto didn't make a move. No one was that dumb enough, Naruto was just protecting her. He protected her instead of going after Sakura. This would have made her feel warm and fuzzy if Sakura's life wasn't on the line. Okay maybe she felt a little warm and fuzzy but she wasn't going to admit it. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes it was them, the ROOT symbol was on their uniform shoulder". Sasuke couldn't believe that. "What the hell would they want Sakura for?" Naruto shook his head.

"I overheard her telling them that she didn't have what they were looking for," Naruto admitted. Sasuke suddenly chuckled. "She has really done it this time" Sasuke sighed, "I don't want anything to do with her." Naruto grew angry for a moment then he narrowed his eyes. "No, that's not the case, you are going to end up getting her yourself. Remember, she called me" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She dialed the wrong person."

Naruto laughed, he truly laughed, "Don't even try to take the glory all for yourself! She needs both of us." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't you have someone you need to look after?" She leered over to Hinata. She put up a brave face and stared down Sasuke, "I want to help my friend". Sasuke chuckled, "She has you fooled as well". He moved from his position and stared her down, "you will die, you will get betrayed, and you will most defiantly get hurt. Sakura isn't what she makes herself out to be. She's a lair, a pretender, a fighter, a coward. Do you still want to get riled up over some silly girl who can't even maintain a life?" He snarled at her. Hinata gulped. "Leave her alone! She's as much as part of this as I am." He softly spoke.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto ready to punch him, "You let her witness is? Dumbass!" He shouted. "Sakura, no matter how many faces she put one, no matter how many times she lies, hurt, pretends, cries. She is still my friend. Behind all those lies, the hurting, the pretending, especially the tears and most importantly the masks, she is Sakura trying her hardest to protect herself and we are just the casualties caught in her despair. Not recognizing that something more is going on. I bet she is crying so hard for someone to save her, to help her be a better person and yet we are all guilty of abandoning her. We haven't been good friends because we let her be, we let her do all those things and dwindle down in her own suffocating pain. I will do what I can to save Sakura, even if you have given up on her." Hinata spoke up with confidence. The room was completely silent.

Where Hinata caught the one thing these boys had missed all these years. That there is a reason why she has done the things that she has, and because of that, she was protecting herself from them. The two most important people in her life. She was protecting herself from them… And she had good reason to. They both abandoned her, even if it was her that walked away. They didn't run after her and she new they wouldn't.

Hinata suddenly spoke up, "Sasuke, if Sakura had called you, would you have picked up? With the little time she had left. Would you have picked up with the first call? Would you have listened to your voicemail?" Sasuke looked away. "Naruto has always forgiven Sakura. He always have and probably always will. Sakura knew that so her better chance was calling Naruto in return, she knew Naruto would come to you." Hinata spoke, "because, despite you two not being friends, the better chance of you actually listening to someone would be Naruto." Hinata looked down, "she probably knew the possibility that you guys wouldn't care, so the timing was a bit impeccable and I was dragged in. She is very smart."

Naruto took out the cell phone as he looked as Sasuke, "She knew I would bring the phone to you then…" He looked as the phone as Sasuke walked over to the phone and gently picked it up. His heart swelling up a bit on how, even to this day, she could read the two like an open book and here they were, not even trying to read her. Still, he even felt a bit relieved. He picked up the phone and dialed in the password that Sakura knew he would know.

'Team 0seven' it was a reference from when they were kids. They would always get banded together and it was always the seventh group. It was like a curse or a blessing. It was only obvious why they would be put together, despite it all, they all complemented each other. Sakura was the only girl he could tolerate, Naruto was his rival. Everyone else could suck it. He was Naruto's rival as well so they worked better when they worked together and Sakura, she was the only one with enough courage to separate the two and chide them like two year olds.

The thought of that one time the adults tried to mix it up a bit and put Sakura elsewhere, pinched a piece of his heart. Naruto _and_ Sasuke had a fit rage while they worked and made the other girl, Ino, cry from fear. They weren't too nice to her. They got a good smack from Sakura and a lecture. They didn't even stop to notice how she was fairing. She had been constantly bullied so they probably weren't nice to her.

The screen on her touch phone lit up and there was an app on her screen, a recording of some sort. He touched it and it went to life. "Hello" her soft voice echoed through the room. "I hope this is working" There was a pause and a bit of shuffling. "So if you are hearing this by now, you two have finally come together. I must first apologize for separating both of you in the first place. I wish I had to courage to do it in person. To apologize I mean. But, for now it's probably apparent that I am gone and that ROOT has taken me. Naruto and Sasuke, you have to know that I have done everything within reason. It might not seem like a reason to you, but for me it was. I had to protect you guys somehow. You both are my boys."

"I won't be able to tell you everything, but if you listen you will find the answers. I will start back to the basics. History before we met. My name is Sakura Haruno, Daughter of the famous Scientists Dr. Kizashi Haruno and Dr. Mebuki Haruno. These name should sound familiar. They had worked for Danzo Shimura, the current Hokage, as his top scientists" Hinata gasped. "As sick as that vile creature is, my parents walked in his footsteps and I, their test subject. I am the only one to surpass and live." Tears were streaming down Hinata's cheeks, it was making sense now.

"Those bruises, when I told you it was from skating with my parents, were lies. I don't even know how to skate, never even picked up a board. So I avoided confirmation of never bringing my non-exsitant board. Sasuke, you tried so hard to get me to skate on your board. I apologize for lying."

"Sasuke, as you know, Donzo has a… creepy…. Spot for you. As long as I was a good girl, you wouldn't be touched. I am the experiment that actually went somewhere were as, you haven't been touched. Until I am perfected, you can't be touched so they can 'prefect' you. I pushed this as far as I could. So far so you could have a normal childhood. So you could laugh, and play, and be carefree as you were. So you could feel the feelings that you have felt. So I leave your safety now in Naruto's hands. He is close to finding out how well his experiment has worked."

"My parents died in a fire, a fire that I created. Without them, without their files, Donzo would be put off for a while. The death of my parents months ago, the plan to hurt both of you, everything was planned so that both of you could be safe."

"Naruto, remember when I lost my bracelet, so you made me one from the wildflowers to make me feel better? Never forget that, that pure love you have for life and others. They, and I don't mean Donzo, are after you as well, as long as I was good girl you will remain hidden under his power. Under his order. They won't tear you apart take what has been put inside of you when you were born. For Naruto, you are not just a Uzumaki by name. You will learn more of that, I promise."

"If I was a good girl, you will remain untouched. But I am sorry, I can't protect you anymore. Both of you. I haven't been a good girl and they are coming after you."

"Hinata. I must deeply apologize for dragging you into this. I need you to keep these boys together. To take my place and balance them out. To be what I could not and will never be to them and protect them from what is coming. Because they are coming and they are coming with vengeance."

"This has been unavoidable and I have been pushing this as far as I could but even the strongest fall down and I am tumbling down. I have been so tired." Her voice cracked with the sorrows that came with it. "So very tired. But it has always been known that I can't save the world. Yes, the world. I tried so hard to take what has been properly yours, your duty to save Kohona and the many other counties that sit around it. But that has come to bite me in the butt for it's not my fate. You can't save me but you can save world. You will succeed.

Be wary of the darkness that comes even in light,

The red will betray,

Forgive the orange for the silver has been led astray,

Fates are known and he will return,

Forgive the raven hidden in his clothes,

And trust the one eye for he really has two"

"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more "Save me" Then recording just ended. The phone's screen turning black.

"How is this possible" Naruto spoke up, his eyes shaded behind his bangs. He looked up, tears streaming down his face and anger broke free. "I don't understand!" he yelled. Sasuke closed his fingers around the phone and then he pocketed it before he could break it. This couldn't be true. What was going on?


	3. Chapter Three: Still Standing

**What Have You Done now?**

_**Chapter Three: Still Standing**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Naruto characters, just the plot._

**Summary:** _"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more. "Save me" Then recording just ended._

**A/N:** _Thank you for the Reviews! And yes Guest, This is supposed to be confusing. It will unravel itself out. Hopefully. :D_

* * *

There was sudden loud bang followed by a huge thump. It was so loud and _scary_ everyone but Sasuke jumped. Actually he moved quickly to grab some important things and stuff them in in his side pack made for his laptop. Naruto jumped towards Hinata not sure what to do. "We need to get out of here" Sasuke stated as he locked his door and had Naruto help him place his vastly heavy bookcase in front of it. Footsteps were running up the stairs.

"How? Where will we go?" Hinata softly spoke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and shoved him at the window. "There is rose latter that goes all the way up to my window, climb down it," he was nicer when it came to Hinata as he grasped her elbow and led her to the window. Naruto already climbing down as if he already knew. He helped Hinata get out the window and followed suit himself. But not before closing the window from the outside. As impossible as it sounded, he did it. It was like this wasn't the only time he had snuck out of his room.

Sasuke was the last to hit the ground, as he did he heard that large bookcase fall over. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and soon enough all three were running to the back yard and to the back fence. Sasuke still kept looking back, making sure that they weren't seen. He swore he saw his window open and a blur of long red hair peer out.

They were barely passing the pool house when she started to turn her head in their direction. "Naruto" Sasuke hissed out as he jumped behind the pool house, Naruto and Hinata following suit. The three tried their best to hide their heavy breathing, or more like, Hinata tried her best as the other two already calmed down. What felt like forever, was barely a minuet by the time Sasuke peered out from behind the pool house.

There was movement in his house, it was obvious by the noise and the shadows dancing off the walls through the windows. But no one was paying attention to them. Before anyone in the house could figure out that they were outside, they needed to leave. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and nodded. Naruto carefully creped forward, once he was comfortable, he moved stealthily and fast. Moving to the bush that covered the back fence, he pushed the bush aside and a hole in the fence appeared.

Naruto looked back towards the house to keep an eye out and waved at Hinata. They feared noise, they weren't sure what they were up against. Hinata crouched before the hole and nervously looked at Naruto, with a nod from him, she placed her brave face on and crawled out. She peered through the other side of the fence with relief. It was a forest. Sasuke's house was just before a forest, that wasn't something she took note of before. She crawled through and made room for who came next.

Naruto's blonde head appeared and she helped him out of the hole only to silently wait for Sasuke. There was a long pause, "Sasuke" Naruto urgently spoke trying to listen to what was happening. It was yelling, a female's voice. A female voice Sasuke knew very well. "What do you mean he isn't here? He was there with that Uzamaki brat!" Sasuke, on the verge on going through the hole, suddenly glanced around long enough to see that there was in fact a long hair, red head as Sasuke witnessed her yelling at someone through his kitchen window.

She suddenly was going for her phone, he noticed that familiar glow and silently cursed as he jumped through the hole while pulling out his phone tossing it to Naruto… Which was really Hinata, "Pull the battery out!" He hissed as he pulled himself from the hole. She quickly did as she was told, Naruto, confused at the gesture. It was probably a good thing Hinata caught the phone, Sasuke realized as he was finally free and his phone in pieces.

"What took you so long? What the hell man?" Naruto hissed out while Sasuke stood and brushed his clothes off. "Karin, she's behind this" Sasuke stated as he took his phone pieces and placed them in his bag. Just as they were about to stand, they heard a vibrating noise, that thick purring of a silenced phone. Naruto went to his pocket and pulled out his phone as it continued to vibrate, an unknown number upon the screen.

Sasuke was quick to snatch the phone up and even quicker to take it apart. "Damn woman" Sasuke stated as he placed a hand out in front of Hinata. "Phone" He demanded. "Hey, be nice to her!" Naruto hissed as Hinata grabbed her phone and placed it in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke ignored Naruto as he took it apart and placed both phones in his bag. He took out Sakura and didn't hesitate to do the same to hers only to place it into the bag as well. "We don't know what is going on, Karin just broke down my door, and somehow had Naruto's number. It's safer to go phoneless right now." Sasuke lightly explained.

There was a noise, the noise of a moving bush. All three froze and listened. When nothing happened Sasuke turned and waved the three to follow him, silently.

They were a pretty good distance away, about a mile out, when Hinata broke the silence. "The red" She looked at Sasuke to explain "The red will betray, maybe she was talking about Karin…" Sasuke looked at her in slight disbelief. "How could Sakura know that?" Hinata shook her head. "She had another life, one we were unaware of, what can we think now?" Hinata spoke.

"That is, if it's all true" Naruto spat out. He couldn't believe this. Sakura, she was normal. Maybe she was playing with their heads again, like she always did. "We don't know for sure, all we can do is find Sakura's clues and figure out what is going on," Sasuke spoke.

Naruto sighed, throwing a hand through his tangled blond hair, "Where? Where do we even start?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Kohona Elementary school" This earned a confused look from Naruto, "What why?" He asked. "Sakura said, if you listen you'll find the answers." Hinata caught on quickly but let Sasuke finish "Before we met. Sakura was an hour early to kindergarten. Then we came almost just as early".

"How do you even remember that?" Naruto spoke up. "Wait, didn't ROOT close that down _many_ years ago?" Naruto questioned. Hinata nodded, "It happened the year after we progressed to middle school. There was an accident, the floors collapse. Over fifty people were stuck inside and announced dead after the third day," Hinata explained. "No one was found alive, teachers and children. It was a hard impact. Especially since my little sister was supposed to go to school that day but got a high fever so she stayed home".

"But why would Sakura want us to go to such a dangerous place?" Naruto asked but he never received an answer. He finally shook his head, "This is all happening so fast." He wasn't sure what to think, none of them were. "The colors in her riddle, I mean, if the 'Red' is Karin then wouldn't that be an indication that those are hair colors?" Hinata suddenly asked. There was silence. "Who do we know has silver and orange?" Sasuke shook his head. Hinata continues, "Darkness wouldn't be a person, she directly told us that we need to watch out for the Darkness in the light. I don't understand…"

"Okay, then orange and silver? You think we would remember someone with those hair color" Naruto questioned looking at Sasuke, "I think… I think that riddle was made for Sasuke" Hinata voiced in her opinion. "Something bad is going to happen to you and Sakura is trying to help you choose" Hinata spoke. "What?" Naruto spoke, "Sasuke gets a riddle and I get to know something is in my belly? This doesn't seem fair" Hinata shook her head. "It makes perfect sense, Sasuke is in the most trouble right now".

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata, if everything Sakura has said was true, if her actions were true. It was a good thing she picked Hinata to help them, she was an outsider but at the same time, smart. Just that thought made him believe Sakura a little bit more. Hinata barely even knew Sakura, but she had watch from the sidelines long enough to understand the girl and them. "If that's the case, who do you know with odd colored hair?" Naruto questioned.

"A few" Sasuke spoke not sure if he really wanted to give out information. If he was in the most trouble then he was just dragging these two with him. He had to remind himself that Naruto was in trouble as well. As much as he hated it, they needed each other. The rest of the walk was in silence, each mulling over their own thoughts.

About two hours later, well into the night by now, they came across the abandoned building. They were lucky enough to be able to use the forest as cover the whole way. The three stood in front on the building that once used to be lively and well groomed. Now, it was boarded off, 'Danger' and 'Private property' signs all over. It was peculiar, the building stood tall and strong, almost all the windows boarded off. It didn't look like it had collapsed at all.

"It is still standing…" Naruto asked out. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It collapsed from inside, I'm not surprised that its walls are still standing."

"Torublesome." A new voice interrupted them.


	4. Chapter Four: Kioku Flower and Sonshitsu

**What Have You Done now?**

_**Chapter Four: Kioku Flower and Sonshitsu Weed**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Naruto characters, just the plot._

**Summary:** _"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more. "Save me" Then recording just ended._

* * *

Roughly, Sakura had been led out to the sleek, black sedan parked conveniently in front of the entrance. Another male clad in black sat in the driver's seat, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. One of the males holding her arms let go only to open the back door and let the other shove her into the car. The one that shoved her got in right after her. The other occupied the front passenger seat. The one in the driver's seat pulled out his phone, speed dialed a number, and spoke once the other line picked up. "Target received heading back to the lab".

The man proceeded to hang up, shift the car into gear and drive off. Sakura sighed as she stared out the highly tinted windows of the sedan. She had already pulled her seat belt on as the other men had and now, she just had to hope that Naruto and Hinata will do exactly like she hopped they would do. Go to Sasuke. They needed him in order to do the things she expected them to accomplish.

"What lab are you taking me too?" Sakura suddenly asked already knowing the answer. She just couldn't stand the silence. Naruto's expression kept repeating over and over in her mind and she needed to take her mind off of it before it silently kills her. Silence. "Alright, when am I going to meet Danzo?" Not even a glance. Irked Sakura huffed, "What cat got your tongue?" Sakura couldn't contain her irritation. Finally, the man next to her turned his head, "Shut up".

Narrowing her eyes at the male, she clamped her jaw shut, and turned away. This was going to be a long ride. Though, at least she can look out the window. No fear of her seeing where she was going and finding her way out. For, she isn't going anywhere. Not after this.

* * *

It seemed like forever when they finally pulled up to a security booth on the property of a two story building. It wasn't a big facility, far from it. Not like they were going to take her to the actual building the Hokage resided in. That would be giving away too much. It was bad enough that they grabbed her in public view. Though, no one was going to say a thing, the vast majority feared the Hokage and his elite troops called 'ROOT'. But there are still those who try to oppose him, even if they are hidden.

Showing ID the security let the car through. The fat man didn't even take a second look at Sakura. Or think about how odd it was that the men were taking a young girl into the lab. The vast majority that turned their nose included a lot more than one would think. The car drove to the building's entrance and stopped. The two men that escorted her out the mall, escorted her out the car and into the building. Not before Sakura glanced at the name. 'LEAF Enterprise – We believe in the Cure'.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at that, they do believe in the cure and don't believe in the cost when getting it. Sakura was dragged down a corridor, down some stairs, and finally into a room. It had four light grey walls and a large mirror mounted on one of them. It was most definitely an interrogation room. She was seated at the single table supporting two chairs that sat directly across from each other. She was forced into the chair facing the mirror. The men left and she heard the heavy click that locked her in this room, alone.

* * *

What seemed like hours, but were merely minuets, the heavy click of the door unlocking caught her ears. Perking up, her eyes widened in disbelief. A tall male with long black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes walked into the room, a file in hand, and sat down across from Sakura. "Long time, Sakura" The male spoke. Sakura shook her head in disbelief until anger hit her and it hit her hard. "I thought you were out to be executed if you ever step foot in Kohona again. Killing the Previous Hokage can put a number on your head, Orochimaru" She hissed out his name with much vigor.

"It seems, when two have the same goal, they become one" Orochimaru spoke out. Sakura shook her head, "Danzo" She spat. "What good will come of this? You both want his eyes and you both don't want to share." Orochimaru chuckled, "My dear sweet blossom, you underestimate your teacher. But, enough about me, let's talk about you." Sakura huffed, she wasn't expecting this, Orochimaru sitting here in front of her. She wasn't sure how this was going to play out and it tugged at her heart strings.

"There isn't anything to know" Sakura stated as she placed her hands on the table, cupping them both together. "Again, you underestimate me. But, I fear it is me to blame for we underestimated you" he stated as he opened the folder he held and placed it in front of Sakura. Sakura glanced down and bit the inside of her cheek to hide her nervousness but she held no guilt. It was a file dedicated to her parent's death. It held pictures of the burning house, a fire that the firemen couldn't control, and scorched bodies in the aftermath. There was even a report and how the case went cold. Till this day they couldn't find the source and that was where Sakura went wrong.

"What do you mean?" She finally spoke up as she glanced up at Orochimaru. "How did you do it?" He questioned. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "last thing I heard was the police telling me that the microwave had a short fuse. I was at the graduation party with my friends, witnesses can confirm that." Sakura stated with confidence. "You and I both know Danzo was covering your messy tracks. Besides," He pointed to her scorched up parent's body, "These bodies indicated that they have been burning a lot longer than the microwave. I wonder what it was like for them to not have any way of taking out the fire. You see, this fire wasn't just any fire, you know that. It was specially created."

Sakura gave a huff, "What do you want? A confession? Well, you have none for I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's a shame, really, I was quite fond of your parents. After what they created…" He trailed off at the disgusted face Sakura gave and smirked, "Who knew the dead could be reanimated". Orochimaru leaned back as if they were going to spend the rest of the evening talking. Sakura didn't like that one bit. "I want a couple of thing's Sakura and I have all day and night to get them out of you. You can make this easy or hard" Orochimaru gave her a chilling smirk knowing that he was at a check with her. That is, if they were playing chess.

"First, how many people know? We lost contact with you for a while. Five months was it? How many people did you spill your guts too?" He question as Sakura rolled her eyes. "None, is it that wrong to want to be free? To get out of this place?" Technically, she didn't tell anyone, the information is on a recording and who listens to it, well, that isn't up to her. That is up to the fates. "You are planning something Sakura, we are not dumb" he teased her a bit, mischief hiding behind his eyes. It was indicating that he knew something and she didn't like that either.

Sakura didn't let it affect her and leaned fourth with a smile, "next question". Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her but decided to continue to humor her. "How did you kill your parents?" She rolled her eyes, "We already went over this. I didn't know you liked repetitive conversations," she wasn't going to budge on that that. "Sakura" It was a warning but he decided to head towards the next question. "The files, your parents were on a breakthrough and the files are gone. What happened to them?"

"That's a good question Orochimaru, considering the house was burnt down. But hey, I assure you that the files were indeed on the second floor now burnt to a crisp." She was getting testy. "Their hard drive have been wiped clean and destroyed from the lab. That can't be a coincidence." Orochimaru was very patient with Sakura. She just smiled at Orochimaru "Now that was me" She finally gave him something. Something to ponder over.

Orochimaru smiled finally getting somewhere, "Now why would you do that?" Sakura looked him dead in the eyes, serious. "Some things are better left alone. What my parents were about to discover would disrupt the world and even you Orochimaru would be effected negatively. You should thank me for saving your ass."

A frown tugged on his lips, irritation, "What were they discovering and how do you know?" She chuckled, "Why would I tell you? You would just end up doing the same thing. It's suicide really." he narrowed his eyes, "You are testing my patience". Sakura laughed, "And you have a very good stamina, don't break it now."

Orochimaru smirked and leaned back, "So you have a copy somewhere." It was a statement more than a question. "No" Sakura stated bluntly. "I don't, but I can tell you the Akatsuki does." She watch in glee as his expression turned to pure anger. "Sakura" He drawled out her name, "Do not tell me you gave information to the enemy. After all, they are after your dear friend…" He trailed off as Sakura shrugged, "Who knows, not like I sent it certified."

Orochimaru was quick to slam his hands down and stand. The momentum sent his chair flying back. "You have messed with the wrong people" He hissed out furious. "We will see what exactly your parents did to you and you will tell us what you have planned."

Sakura smiled innocently, "Have you heard of the Kioku flower?" She asked not really trying to get an answer. Orochimaru looked at her confused. "It's a flower that when boiled in tea, it helps regain memories that were once lost. But when grounded into powder it turns into a drug. One that helps people forget and creates a high, like weed or any kind of drug." She watched his expression twist to confusion and slight worry. She continued, "Though, through my studies, I found that when you grind it and mix with the Sonshitsu Weed it creates a heavy poison that deteriorates the brain neurons that once led to memories. Enough dosage can render a person with no memory what so ever. Have you seen someone who couldn't remember how to breath? …" Sakura trailed off as pulled her hand from cupping her other and let it sit in front of her showing a red pill in her grasp.

Surprised, Orochimaru made a grab for the offending piece of drug but Sakura already swallowed it. "I wonder if I will live through this dosage." Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror, "Shit! Kabuto we need to pump her stomach! NOW!" He yelled out. Sakura laughed, "Oh, it won't matter if you pump my stomach or not, it takes performance in about two minutes." Orochimaru was already at her side opening her mouth and sticking his finger behind her tongue. Sakura gaged for a moment but nothing came out.

A male with grey hair and a pair of glasses barged in with a bunch of people in white cloaks leading a gurney. "Kabuto, get her other side" Orochimaru hurriedly spoke as he grabbed Sakura from one side and Kabuto, the male with grey hair and a pair of glasses, grabbed the other lifting her onto the gurney. "Orochimaru" Sakura stated a little hoarsely with a satisfying smirk, "Checkmate" with that, her body started to dance on the gurney. "She is having a seizure!"


	5. Chapter Five: Shikamaru Nara

What Have You Done Now?

Chapter 4: Shikamaru Nara

Everyone but Sasuke jumped. Actually, he turned his head towards the person who spoke up and flashed his flash light at them. "Sh-Shikiamaru Nara?" Hinata spoke up. Well, this was quiet a surprise. She was sure even Sakura didn't see this coming. Or maybe she did. Doubtable. "Yeah," The male stated as he walked out from the bushed. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked trying to hide his embarrassment. "Troublesome" Shikamaru stated as he looked at Sasuke.

"I got a call from Ino, said she was trapped in that building and couldn't get out." Shikamaru stated softly. "Ami, Naomi, and a few of the girls apparently goaded the girl to do something like this. Prove sisterhood or something troublesome, but they abandoned her. Chickened out most likely." Shikamaru gave a long drawn out sigh. "I bet Sakura had something to do with this, tipped off the girls and got Ino stuck. Those two need to stop this battle"

The three other's suddenly looked at each other then back at Shikamaru, "Sakura?" They spoke in union. Raising an eyebrow Shikamaru nodded. "She was cursing Sakura about something over the phone. Now it brings to the question, why are you guys here? I have a feeling that it has to do with Sakura. Troublesome women." He glanced down at Hinata and apologized lightly to her, "sorry". She merely shrugged.

"You can say Sakura led us here, it's kind of a weird story. Are you going to go in and help Ino? We will like to help," Hinata asked softly. Despite it all, she was worried about the blonde haired female. "Did the woman call you?" Shikamaru questioned. "Uh, kind of" Naruto spoke out as Sasuke was glad Hinata was giving them a reason to go in even with a witness.

"Figured, you and Sasuke couldn't even stand being in the same area. Well, I appreciate the help if you don't mind. Troublesome woman" Shikamaru stated softly. "Ino stated that there is a torn part of the gate near the locker rooms. The girl's had cut it to get her in." Shikamaru stated as he walked the three towards the back of the building. They came upon the cut fence just as they reached behind the school.

"Do you know where she is by chance?" Hinata asked as they crawled through the fence. "She said she was in the second story classroom. She was quiet terrified." Shikamaru stated as they continued fourth. "She said she got through the locker room window would go back but she doesn't think she's alone in there…" Shikamaru looked at the other three. "Maybe it's the girls playing tricks on her?" Hinata spoke getting a bit creped out.

Shikamaru nodded, "I hope".

"There, that's the window, is that blonde hair?" Naruto spoke up as he picked up a couple of blond strands of hair that got caught in the broken window. He dropped the hair whipping his hand on his pants, "Gross". Hinata giggled, glad that Naruto still had a bit of humor even now. "Naruto, Shikamaru, then Hinata and both of, you pull me up." Sasuke spoke as he pulled off his side pack and handed it to Hinata so Shikamaru and he could toss Naruto in. Hinata took the bag, even grabbed Shikamaru's flashlight, and stepped back.

Both boys held out their hands, cupped together, and waited for Naruto to step up. Grabbing a hold of the window ceil, he stepped up and as they gave him leverage, he pulled himself in. Once Naruto disappeared through the window, they heard a bit of shuffling then a gasp. "What?" Sasuke hissed out, Naruto poked his head out of the window and gave a nervous smile, "It's better for you to look than for me to explain…" He spoke softly. "Shika, give me your hand" Naruto held out his hand as Sasuke gave him the same leverage as he had for Naruto.

With no difficulties, his was through the window. "Troublesome woman" was all Shikamaru stated when Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke's pack and flashlight and giving them to Shikamaru to place safely on the ground. They continued to hoist Hinata through the window then Sasuke. Hinata, gaining the flashlight and pack once more flashed her light around the room in horror.

Where lockers once stood cement to the ground, in the center, was an empty hole. That would have been expected but the hole wasn't exactly a hole, through the cemented foundation stood semi flat dirt. Across the other side of the room stood the now up rooted lockers, large claw-like marks digging though the metal. Those claw marks, they were everywhere just like the dry blood.

"Maybe Ino was right…" Hinata spoke up softly. "This was a bad idea…" She spoke as she handed Sasuke his computer bag. He grabbed it and peered into it. Grabbing two flashlights he handed one to Shikamaru and the other to Naruto and he placed his bag on. "Whatever it was, Sakura wanted us to see this…" Slipped out of Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke glared at him. Well, as hard of a glare that Hinata could make.

"Uh, yeah she was very peculiar in her message…" Hinata spoke up darting around Naruto. But they were talking about Shikamaru, here. Too smart for his own good. "I have a feeling you guys aren't just here for Ino" Shikamaru observed. Naruto gulped, Hinata went nervous, and Sasuke, he 'Hn'ed. "We can't tell you much, you can get killed" Sasuke finally answered. "Troublesome" was his only answer.

"The locker room is connected to the girl's hallway bathroom. We should head on out" Hianta spoke from memory as she led the way with the flashlight. As they reached the bathroom, they noticed that everything was in disarray. The stalls have literally been shredded, mirrors shattered, even the sinks were torn apart. The water spickets where long since dried out from the cut of water supply. This was definitely dangerous.

"I don't know if it's safe to say that the collapsing floors were a lie, but it is pretty close to it," Naruto stated out of the blue as they walked into the hallway. "Let's just hope that whatever had its field day here is long gone" Shikamaru couldn't help but look at the dried blood. "Do you know what we are up against?" He slyly looked at the three from the corner from his eyes. "I wish" Naruto spoke up. It didn't help that they were unarmed.

"There was a case, not too long ago. A year. Two kids were dared to go into the school and come back with a prize. The kids went in and where never found. The Kohona Police force tried to look for them. Everyone they sent in were MIA, all but one. When they tried to get information out of him, they couldn't understand him. They pulled his ranks, dubbed him insane, and the case went cold. Media were threatened to remain quiet as well as the families. Something like that could ruin Kohona," Sasuke suddenly explained.

"I remember that" Shikamaru spoke up. "Guess it's great to have family connections with the Kohona Police and Military strategist," Hinata spoke up softly. Not like her family was any different, Hyugas' played a good part for the defense and offense in Kohona. Naras' are good for the books and statistics. Uchiha mostly consisted of the police force held within Kohona.

"Wait" Naruto suddenly spoke up, "couldn't you have told us _before_ we went in here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What difference would it make, we needed to come in anyways." Naruto directly stopped his walking, "What difference? I would have grabbed something to fight with!" Hianta jumped up and covered Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, keep it down…" She softly spoke with a blush. She was so close to him! Actually, she was touching him. She quickly pulled her hand away and sheepishly looked to the side, her cheeks warming up. "W-we d-on't want t-to g-get attention f-from a-anything…" She explained her actions in a stutter.

"Ah, Hinata…" Naruto pouted as they continued to walk together. "Alright, Ino said she was upstairs right?" Naruto quietly questioned. "Sasuke, where did we meet Sakura? I can't remember…" He trailed off. Shikamaru maybe knew a little but it wasn't like they had the time to contemplate the fact that he was here. There were too many scary stories…"

Sasuke remained silent, thinking. Trying to remember what had happened that day. Flash of pink, brightly colored green eyes that were a bit shocked, and a wide nervous smile. _"H-Hello, I'm Sakura. W-ho are y-you?"_ Her stuttering soft voice. But he couldn't seem to remember where. "Sakura always hung out in Orochimaru's class room. Didn't she? She liked the animals" Ah, and thank the Nara for his memory. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember now. I was trying to beat Teme here at a race and once we squeezed into our homeroom, well we thought it was our homeroom, Sakura was there. I think she was playing with the rats…" Naruto stated trying to remember. "But I so won" he gave a goofy grin. Sasuke, ignoring Naruto spoke on, "She was feeding the snakes. We went one door too early for Iruka's class and met her by accident."

"This was before Orochimaru assassinated the third Hokage," Hinata stated more to herself. "Do you think that Orochimaru has anything to do with…" She trailed off at Sasuke's glare. "Whatever happened, it's a possibility" Shikamaru suddenly spoke. "When parent teacher conference came around, her parents would spare a few words with Iruka but spoke mostly to Orochimaru. Everyone thought that it was because her parent where scientist that they wanted Sakura to be one as well" Shikamaru offered feeling like they were already giving him too much information.

"It's better if you stay of this" Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Troublesome" was Shikamaru's only response.


	6. Chapter Six: Save Ino!

**What Have You Done now?**

_**Chapter Six: Save Ino!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Naruto characters, just the plot._

**Summary:** _"It is selfish for me to place this burden on you, but I know you are ready. You are most definitely ready. So when the time comes, kill me. Free me from this place. For the next time you see me, I will not be on your side, I will not be the Sakura you knew." There was a pause, a long pause where silence overtook the three as they stared at the phone. Just when they thought it was done, the phone spoke once more. "Save me" Then recording just ended._

**A/N:** _I just wanted to thank my reviewers and followers! Because I am awesome like that, I am posting a chapter earlier than normal. Only because my last chapter was a bit late. Life, it sometimes gets ahead of you. :D_

* * *

"Stairs!" Hinata pointed out. They all climbed up the stairs trying their best not to think about the stories. "Ino!" Naruto suddenly shouted only to get whacked in the back of his head. "Hey!" He yelled rubbing his neck and glaring out at Sasuke. "Keep it down!" Sasuke hissed out. "Teme!" Naruto was ready to pounce, that was, until something stopped them.

Hinata, who was occupied by trying to calm Naruto suddenly kicked something on the ground and nearly fell face first. She caught herself, thankfully. Naruto went to her aid while Shikamaru picked up the item on the ground. With a soft click, one side light up. "This must be Ino's flash light" Shikamaru stated. "How would you know?" Naruto spoke up finally getting Hinata to her feet. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Her name is written on the side of it". He flashed the brightly pink letters at Naruto and handed Sasuke the flashlight.

"Isn't that Orochimaru's classroom?" Hinata pointed to the room that they were barely passing, pausing, everyone looked at the room. "Man, it feels as creepy as before" Naruto spoke out as they all stared

"I hope Ino okay. Can you call her while we peer in here?" Hinata asked with hopeful eyes towards Shikamaru. She couldn't save Sakura, but now Ino? What kind of friend was she? Shikamaru pulled out his phone and dialed Ino's number and waited for her to pick up as the rest made their way to the door but froze. Music echoed throughout the halls. A popular pop song from Bruno Mars, not that the four cared. All they cared was that the owner of the phone answered.

A loud screeching noise came, like nails dragging on a chalkboard and Shikamaru instantly hung his phone up while turning off his light. The noise kept going, the four cringing as they turned their lights off, until it went silent. No one dared to make a move. Listening. After a moment the four quietly squished themselves against the wall. Sasuke was the closet to the door and quickly, but quietly pushed it open and peered in. "Sasuke, something is coming" Naruto whispered as softly as possible trying to rush the boy.

Seeing that the room was safe he darted in, then Hinata, Naruto, and finally Shikamaru. Since Shikamaru was the last one, he quickly closed the door, leaving it open a crack so he could peer out. The others took refuge against the wall next to the door. A wave of darkness, something darker than it already was, flashed by. It was fast, a mere moment and it was gone and definitely not human. "What the hell was that?" Naruto hissed out. But no one knew the answer.

Sasuke looked around the room as Shikamaru fully closed the door. "We need to get Ino and get out as soon as possible" Shikamaru stated everyone now more worried and scared for their female friend. Sasuke suddenly stood up. "That tank" he pointed at, softly speaking, "That's the tank she was feeding the snake it" Naruto looked at the tank Sasuke was looking at and literally held his breath. Hinata gasped. It was impossible to miss the tank for compared to its grimy and dusty friends, it was squeaky clean.

"How in the world did Sakura come in here, clean this tank, and get out alive?" Naruto's expression was filled with wild confusion. They all got up and peered over at the clear glass of the tank. "Look for a message or something" Sasuke suddenly demanded. Sasuke picked the tank up and looked under it. Hinata, she stood back thinking to herself with Shikamaru. That is, until Naruto's foot got caught on a loose nail on the wooden ground and with a loud creak and an even louder yell "Shi-", he went down.

Hinata quickly made a move to help him. Sasuke, he kneeled on the ground looking at the floor board before touching it and finding it loose. "Found it" Naruto spoke with a little laugh. "More like tripped over it dobe." Sasuke shot back as he moved the board. Soon enough he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "Hurry up, I think it's coming back" Shikamru suddenly spoke softly staring at the door as a soft distant creak of wooden boards from the floor above them reached their ears.

Sasuke quickly pulled up the loose board and a piece of rolled parchment paper settled in there. Unrolling it, he looked over it carefully. On the corner of the paper held something heavy taped to it. "Is that an SD card?" Naruto asked peering over his shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What gave you the idea?" Naruto huffed but Hinata intervened. "What does it say?"

Sasuke looked down at the paper and lightly gulped, "It says 'Find Ino and get the hell out you dolts'." Just then and eerie sound moaned through the halls. The three looked up to the door, Shikamaru already staring, as it struggled to open. Once a gap was formed, long slender fingers? Or nails, slid into the room to grasp the door. A blood red eye peering into the room. It moaned again as it ripped the door opened and barged right on in.

It didn't get far.

As Naruto and Hinata suddenly gripped each other from fear, screaming. Sasuke, once again, found himself moving though he wasn't alone. He picked up the very clean tank, Shikamru a chair, and ran to the door throwing down the items, hard, on the creature. The tank shattered, the chair bounced, and the creature hit the floor squirming. Naruto took that moment to grab Hinata and high tailed it out of the room just after the other two boys.

Hundreds of moans echoed across the walls. The four stopped as they watched human like forms drag themselves through the corridor from where they had been heading, and towards them. "What the hell?" Naruto cried out. "Naruto, take Hianta and get out," Sasuke shouted. "What?" Naruto looked confused, "We'll get Ino but you need to get Hinata out of here." Shikamaru spoke as he was on the same page as Sasuke. Naruto looked down at Hinata whose eyes where wide with pure fear. Nodding, he grabbed a hold of Hinata and took off back where they came from. Now it was Sasuke and Shikamaru.

* * *

Ino didn't know what to do, she really didn't. After she called Shikamaru, she kept hearing noises. So many moaning, crying, and the darn screeching! Something had been in the same room as her. Something she couldn't see but it could vividly see her. She had scrambled away, dropping her phone, and took off in the only direction she knew. Out of the classroom. By mere mistake, she had dropped her flashlight in the hallway.

She would have gone back to the locker rooms, those haunting locker rooms, but something had passed her door heading straight back there themselves and she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet with whatever it was. She swore, if this was Ami and her gang scaring her, she was going to knock them out and leave them in this wretched place. By the time she stopped running, she found herself up on the third floor. She managed to squeeze into a room and scrambled to hide under the teacher's desk.

Moments later, the door opened.

She had to stuff her fist into her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She didn't know how hard she was biting until the coppery taste of he own blood hit her tongue and even then, it didn't register. All that was going on in her head was the loud sniffing noise coming from behind the desk. She couldn't even curse Ami and her friends, especially Sakura.

That damn girl convince the three that this wretched building, on a full moon, was a good place to do their sisterhood bonding. She even wormed her way into having them believing that Ino wasn't convincingly enough their 'sister'. Well, if she got out of this alive, she sure as hell didn't want to be their 'sister'. This bull crap just to fit in wasn't worth it. How the hell was this worth it? They were n college already! They needed to mature up. If only she realized this sooner.

Suddenly, the ring of her phone echoed to her room. The sniffing had stopped and all was silent. Ino held hope. Whatever it was behind her, suddenly made this screeching noise. She had to release her hand from her mouth to cover her ears in pain. It was definitely a good thing she dropped that phone elsewhere, but it also meant Shikamaru was here!

As much as that thought excited her, she realized that he wasn't going to find her. He was smart? Right? She sucked in a large breath and nearly coughed out the dust that she inhaled. If only she could magically teleport to Shikamaru. Darn, if she could teleport, she wouldn't have called the guy. Finally gaining the courage she shifted, the floor lightly creaking under her.

It made her freeze, but she had to get out of here and that monster, it was gone for now. Hopefully that was the only one. She peaked out from under the desk and looked around the dark room. She was lucky that the moon was bright enough to peak through the boards on the window and show her what she needed to see. Nothing was with her but she feared it was going to come back. Getting out from under her desk she went to the open door and peered out towards the hallway in both directions.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep and high pitched screams then the shattering of glass. Male and a female. Fear crossed her mind. That defiantly wasn't Shikamaru, did he bring reinforcements? Or was that the noise of this place? She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do really. Moans and groans could be heard towards the stairs, her only way down.

"What the hell?" a boyish voice yelled out. Ino snapped her head towards the stairs contemplating that maybe she should at least give it a go. She heard distant voices echoing through the halls. People were here, people were here for her! They just had to be. She took a step towards the stairs but something stopped her.

Petrified, she stared at a figure limping its way towards her. Black long hair and even deeper black eyes. How could she tell? She saw no whites. It gurgled out a moan and tried to pick up its pace, as if it was excited to see her. Something shone on its torn shirt, something silver and the shape of a badge. Ino moved backwards and before she knew it some loud ear piercing scream was hurting her ears.

It took a moment for her to realize that it was her own scream.

She turned and high tail it away. She was blind with fear, so much that she didn't notice a figure sliding out of the room before her until it was too late. Seeing the figure to late, she braced herself with her arms and both figures went flying from the collision. Luckily, Ino nicked the figure to the point where she went rolling one way and it, the other. Though, it didn't stop her from grasping the tethered clothes of the figure and not let go. There was a loud rip as she harshly slid one direction, right into the wall. Her head took the brunt of the hit. Everything became slow motion and mixed.

Something was tugging her up, arms were pulling her to her feet and making her run. Her eyes zoned in and out as the world around her danced and danced. "Ino, Ino!" Someone was calling her name and for the life of her she just couldn't remember a thing. Then the moon, it was bright and silver and… Hadn't she been in the school moments before?

She slowly closed her eyes and opened them and all she could see was that lovely large moon. A cloud suddenly covered the moon, hiding it. Sasuke's face suddenly appeared, he opened one of her eyes wide with his fingers and she winced. "She's coming out of it, she must have hit her head really hard" She blinked her eyes and lightly shook her head. "Sasuke?" Wow, out of all the fantasies, Sasuke sure wasn't one of them. Guess old crushes die hard.

"Ino, how many fingers am I holding up?" Shikamaru suddenly appeared wiggling fingers in her face. "Four" She automatically answered. Wow, what a fantasy, the old and the new… where they going to do a threesome. The thought suddenly disgusted her, the two boys were hot but together? She wasn't that kind of gal. "I don't want it…" She mumbled out gaining confused looks from the two. No threesome? She was slightly disappointed…

"Ino, can you remember what happened?" Shikamaru spoke up as Sasuke looked nervously around. Ino took that moment to find where exactly she was. "I know I wasn't on the roof…" She mumbled softly. Then it came back to her. Horror struck her face and she suddenly panicked. "I'm dead! I-I what the hell was that? What-"

Her face was lightly patted and she looked fearfully at Shikamaru, the one who patted her face. Tears welded inside of her eyes and she lunged for her friend and cried. "It's okay Ino, calm down. It's not over," He whispered softly. Ino sniffled, "What do you mean it's not over?" She cried out. There was a loud bang and everyone turned towards the rooftop doors only a crow bar holding them together.

Ino clenched her hands tight, only to realize that they already where tightly closed and something was in her left hand. Pulling away from Shikamaru, they stood, Ino more shockingly and Shikamaru helped her. She brought her hand to her face and saw that it was a dirty cloth, she almost tossed it. The glinting silver on the cloth was what made her freeze. It was a badge. Not just any badge, a police badge. Shisui Uchiha of Kohona's fourth divison. Besides the obvious, but why did Shisui sound familiar?

She shifted to grip the badge and tear the cloth away from it. Just then, the doors crashed opened, the crowbar falling from its perch. The three backed up in fear. The monster came out, just as the moon resurfaced in all its glory. The creature suddenly hissed, screamed, screeched, and its skin burned. It truly sizzled and smoked and the creature jumped back into the safety of the building. The three stood in amazement. Pure astonishment.

Before another cloud could cover the building, they needed to get down and run. Sasuke found the latter from the roof to the ground. "I don't know how well this will hold up so we need to be fast and climb down one at a time" Sasuke explained as he pulled Shikamaru forward. Nodding, he went down first. But another cloud was coming, Sasuke watched the cloud for a moment and pushed Ino towards the stairs. "Go, go now!" Without another thought she swung her leg to the later and started down it.

Sasuke turned to look at the creature, it stared him down with his blood red eyes. It wasn't dumb, he could see the intelligence in it, knowledge as well as a blood thirst. It knew it's time will come. Not even a moment later darkness came. The creature slid out one of its hand to grasp the side of the door, the other came out and soon enough the creature stood its tall height, its body literally black skin and bones. It was gruesome and it lunged.

A black, white, and slightly blue blob infiltrated the creatures attack and they went tumbling back into the building. Sasuke stood completely shocked, even more as another pure black cloaked figure dropped upon the roof in front of him. Red clouds etched upon the cloak. The figure spared Sasuke a look, what should be matching eyes met, except one was crimson red with a star like figure in it, the other pitch black. Not even a second passed before the cloaked figure disappeared into the building.

What stopped Sasuke from running after the familiar figure was Ino's scream. Sasuke looked down the later to see Shikamaru made it down but some bars broke on Ino and she was still two stories high and about to fall. With another look at the door he went down the latter to save Ino and was cursing her the whole way as well as Sakura.

He made it just in time, caught her hands and let her down to another bar while letting her grip the sides of the latter so she could continue to climb down. Hopefully no moe bars will beak off. Copying her actions, Sasuke went down as well. As soon as they hit the ground they mad a mad dash to the gates, Sasuke trying his hardest not to go back in. That would be suicide. But he was so confused, so very confused and only one person had the answers. Sakura. He needed to unravel everything she had set out for them.

As they made it to the cut fence, Naruto and Hinata stood there, holding it open for them. No one said a word, all knowing they need to get as far as possible. As far as far could be.


End file.
